Criminal Minds: Titanic
by MonochronoHues
Summary: The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth. Some OOC. Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating: **T for now

**Warnings:** A little language is all and yes, in a way, a bit of racism. I'm trying to keep this story real. I am black myself so I mean no harm to any race when I write this story. I love everyone. Duh.

**Summary: **The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds and make no money off of any of this.

* * *

><p>The sound of the ship and people boarding rang through their ears as the four people sat at a round table in a local bar.<p>

The smell of the ocean was almost tangible and the sunlight invaded through the windows of the bar, nearly illuminating the two players against the Italians.

Poker was the game that was being played and two handfuls of coins and dollar bills sat in the middle of table. It wasn't much but to the players, it was everything. On top of it all were two tickets to New York.

"We already bet them all our money, Morgan! We should stop now!" A woman with long, silky black hair complained to her bald companion. He shook his head as a sign of no. The tickets to the RMS Titanic beauty was staring him right in the face and he'd be damned if he couldn't win this. He'd finally be leaving Southampton and go to America. From there, he'd take a train to Chicago. He was born in America but had traveled a bit and he ended up in England.

He was black – something not many were fond of but his mother was white and a respectable person. It made life a little bit easier for him. Not like he cared. He didn't need people to like him in order for him to live his life. Nonetheless, he wanted to visit his mother after these few years of him being apart from her. Winning these tickets would be the first step. He also promised her grand kids but he had another secret that he hadn't told anyone yet.

_I don't plan to. It's even more taboo than being black in this damn society. That's a double negative for me._

"Well Prentiss?" Morgan asked, looking to his female friend. "What have you got?"

She scowled and placed her cards face down in defeat. "I fold." The Irish men were getting a little excited as she said this, expecting to win.

"And you guys?" Morgan said, looking at the Irish men who were nearly grinning from eye to eye.

One Irish man decided not to as he didn't have durable enough cards himself but the other one smirked and placed down a full house. It looked like Prentiss had a heart attack as she saw the five cards in front of her.

"You fucking idiot! Now we lost all our money!" Prentiss began, nearly about to strangle her partner. He of course, held her back and tried to fight a smirk while doing so.

"Damn. Prentiss, you're going to have to tell your mother you won't be seeing her for a while…because we're going to America baby! Royal flush!" Morgan exclaimed as he slammed the cards on the table. The Irish men were astonished and Prentiss, too stunned did nothing but Morgan picked her up and twirled her around, bringing her back to life at the same time.

"Haha! Oh my god, you actually did it!" She finally said after finding the right words. She grabbed the tickets off the table and high fived Morgan. While they were celebrating, the two Irish men were fighting.

"America, here we come!" Prentiss exclaimed in excitement.

"America? Well you better get a move on. Titanic is leaving for her Maiden voyage in five minutes." A man in the bar said while cleaning out a glass.

Morgan looked at Prentiss and then at the clock briefly. Prentiss grabbed her bag and Morgan swept the cash quickly into it before grabbing it from Prentiss while she clutched her own carrier and dashed away with her.

They shoved pass people, waving their tickets to get the attention of the man boarding the public on. "Wait, wait!" Morgan exclaimed as he got closer to the ramp.

The man looked at Morgan with slight discontent but pushed it aside. "May I see your tickets first?"

Morgan gave his and Prentiss's. The man observed them and allowed them on board.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Morgan said and Prentiss eagerly nodded. They went to their room and saw two Irish men looking at them in confusion.

"Hey, how are ya two doing?" Morgan asked, not really wanting an answer. He didn't get one either.

"I get top bunk!" Prentiss claimed. She threw her things up there.

"Why do you get top bunk? I'm the one who made us win!" Morgan joked, playfully hitting Prentiss before settling for the bottom bunk. He placed his things on there before running out with Prentiss. They got on the dock and began waving at the people below. They were about to take a trip across the Atlantic ocean to America, on Titanic's Maiden Voyage.

* * *

><p>"I do not see the point of me going on this ridiculous trip with you and mum." A tall, thin, lithe boy with chestnut curls and a large hat that had roses embodied around it atop his head, was helped out of a carriage by a man most likely being the butler. Everything resembled royalty but it was only wealth.<p>

_First class passengers and their over doing of everything. _

He wore a white suit that hugged his body in a complimentary way. A bit girlish for a man but it wasn't that awkward on a young male like him. He was well formed; hip bones prominent, slender fingers in white gloves clutching a small wallet. His facial features were even better. Perfect pink lips, small nose, and large brown, expressive eyes framed by long lashes. He looked younger than he really was.

Another man descended from the other side, laughing slightly but seeming more annoyed. He looked to be about 45 with black hair slicked back in a fancy style. "Spencer, it's a gift from me to you. You're nearly 18. See it as an early birthday present."

"Oh Charles, he's in his rebellious stages. Of course he'd question everything." The woman who spoke descended soon after. She looked similar to the young man but only with blond hair and much older.

"I know that Diana but I will not have a step son who continuously decides to go against my wishes." While Charles said this, he looked sharply at Spencer, daring him to speak again.

"Let's just board and enjoy this trip." She sighed. They were helped up the stairs that was only available to first class passengers. Charles and Diana were ahead of Spencer who took his time. Before climbing up the flight of steps, he looked around at the people smiling, laughing, waving good bye to their loved ones.

Goodbyes…

Happiness seemed to be the only thing crossing these people's minds. His conveyed the opposite. Every step he took for his trip on the supposedly greatest ship ever built only seemed to choke the life out of him, the happiness out of him. It was like his life was ending already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating:**T

**Warnings:** Hmm…well, kinda like the same thing in the previous chapter.

**Summary:**The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Criminal Minds or the original story line of Titanic. Duh…

* * *

><p>"It's much more beautiful than I thought it would be," Prentiss said in awe. Morgan and she were now on the deck observing the beautiful scenery. They approached the bow of the ship and leaned over, catching a glimpse of the rippling water where the vessel broke the ocean.<p>

"Look!" Prentiss pointed at the dolphins that seemed to be racing the ship itself. They jumped out of the water and seemed to be having a great time just like Morgan and his childhood friend. He met Prentiss in the states when he was only 7 years old. They instantly clicked and ended up wreaking havoc together every where they went. The pranks, jokes, and nights where they stole all the cookies ended after 3 years when Prentiss had to go back to Italy because of her father's new job.

Sadly, his father was shot the same year and he believed it was a racial hate crime but no one cared when a black man died. He began coping with his depression with writing, which he soon became fond of. He wrote of all his experiences, playing them out with different characters, each ending different. It became his obsession and a way to calm down his nerves. He also wrote about his fantasies since he could not discuss it like other men. He often went back to read his writing. Either his diction was as powerful as the next writer or he had quite a vivid imagination. What made it so special was no matter what he looked at or what he read or heard, he could create a story that was jaw dropping for some people. Many complimented him and told him he could make quite some cash for what he wrote but considering his predicament in race, no one took him seriously. They thought he was just an uneducated nigger who wrote barely legibly and was only trying to rob people while they took a look at his incoherent thoughts.

He didn't care though. He wouldn't mind having some extra cash in his pockets but seeing how people changed once they accommodated wealth in heavy loads, he didn't want to become like that - a mindless droid feeding off the poor people's taxes while they themselves only got richer. Their only friend was money and their enemies were others who had more.

He took life for everything it was no matter how un fair it was for him. He enjoyed it and the people who made him happier.

Wanting to express the glee he had, Morgan held onto the railing before lifting his arms in the air and yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm the king of the world!"

* * *

><p>"What is the point of all of this? I never understood why you were obsessed with such literary works." The man he had to call father walked into the room with a glass of wine, sipping at it carefully."<p>

Reid stood in the room, directing all of his maids and butlers to place his beloved items in the proper place. Of course, most of these items were books. He couldn't help but want to know everything – facts, statistics, sayings, and even quotes. Books were his comfort zone. He got lost in the wonderful literary works and loved it at the same time. Of course, he finished them in less than 10 minutes but some of them were treasured. He still remembers when he use to sit on his mother's lap and she would read to him from her own books while his father lit the fireplace, warming the room and serving them cookies and milk.

He picked up a book of poems by Edgar Allan Poe and sonnets by Shakespeare. Those two were the favorites of his mother and he soon picked up after that. Shakespeare with his ways to express feelings he himself could not identify in less than a minute. Poe and his stories and poems were about death, murder or madness in some way shape or form that wasn't very common in his time period. Reid knew his poems too well because he felt like he was getting closer and closer to death as minutes passed him by.

"That's the difference between us," Reid said, picking up another and studying its cover. Just by looking at the novel, he knew every word inside.

"One of these doesn't have an author's name on it. Do you know who it was written by?" A maid asked kindly as she placed the book on a shelf near the others.

"Something Edwin," Reid answered. "I bought it from a man who just wanted to get rid of the old thing. I cannot abandon a book so I took it in."

Reid bent to pick up another three books and when he did so, his step-father couldn't help but eye his stepson in a way that could get him locked up. The fact that it was his step son didn't help but he couldn't help but admire the young boy. He was only marrying Diana because he wanted to get closer to Spencer.

"You can't even remember the man's name. At least they did not cost me much," Charles said.

"Cheap ass," Reid couldn't help but mumble. Of course Charles did not take notice of his stepson's words but Reid could feel the older man's eyes raking over his body. He began moving awkwardly as he felt the intent feeling of the fixation. This wasn't the first time and every night he would lock his bedroom door at home to make sure this man couldn't have his way with him when his mother was far away in her dreams. He often heard knocks and knew automatically it was him. Diana would never knock after it was quite obvious he'd be asleep.

But now she was marrying this man once they got to America and he knew the sound of a fist repeating itself on his door would never stop.

* * *

><p>Reid faintly listened to the ramblings of the man who seemed to have been the designer of the ship. His name was Anderson. That was the only part he heard but the man seemed charming and quite kind.<p>

Another woman sat at the table who his mother seemed to dislike because her husband struck money or gold somewhere in the west and now she was rich. The story went along those lines. Her name's Penelope Garcia. She was a bright woman in more than one definition. Her clothing wasn't as elegant but it was more colorful and cheerful even. She wore glasses with purple frames and had a nervous habit of pushing it back up her nose. Reid found her intriguing.

"And then Kevin calls me and says 'Honey, I've hit the jackpot of gold! Wait till the leprechauns see this!" Garcia said which made the entire table erupt in laughter except Reid.

He took out a cigarette and presumed to light it and taking a drag afterwards. His mother leaned over and whispered to him.

"Spencer, you know I don't like that."

He exhaled the white smoke, his mother showing obvious discomfort now.

Reid stared at his mother for a few moments before the cigarette was pulled away from him by Charles and put out.

"Of course he knows," Charles said, giving Reid a short look of annoyance.

The other man, who he did not care for and seemed to be in over his head, was the man who named the grand ship, Titanic. Before Reid knew it, he said something about a man and naming things. He remembered it from a book he read. Once he realized what he done and Diana's whisper of 'What has gotten into you?' he excused himself and left the table.

"I apologize for his behavior," Diana said.

"He's a pistol, Charles. Quite a rebellious stepson you'll be having," Garcia laughed. She quieted down once she saw Charles's expression.

"I may have to start minding what he reads from now on, don't I?" He said with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>"You ever make any money with what you write, young lad?" A man with a top hat and a cigar approached Morgan and Prentiss. He was handsome – tall and dark as most women would have described. Prentiss immediately couldn't stop staring no matter how hard she tried. Morgan, being in the closet, also couldn't stop staring for a moment. The man was attractive without a doubt but just not what he was looking for if he could look.<p>

"No. No one is interested in a black man's view in life." Morgan answered as he went back to the story he was writing.

"People these days can't look at a man without judging him based on his outside appearance." The dark haired man took a drag of his cigar before his eyes landed on Prentiss. He shared a smile with her which she quickly returned before his attention was back on Morgan.

"Do you have any other career choices besides the God given gift you have?"

The pencil in Morgan's hand stopped as he gave it a thought. His father wanted to be a cop and he couldn't help but want that as well; the thrill of holding a gun and saving other folks. The thought was pleasing but he doubts he'd be able to get that job. Besides, he wanted to travel as well. With a demanding job like that, it would be near impossible to have some fun in his life for more than just a week.

"A cop," Morgan finally answered and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

The man smiled as if he had a mutual understanding and extended his hand. "Aaron Hotchner."

"Derek Morgan. And this fine lady here is Emily Prentiss but she's all mine so don't let your thoughts wander."

They all laughed at the joke before something caught Morgan's eye.

Looking up, he saw the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes upon. The young man didn't look any older than 15 and was staring out into the open space ahead of him. His hair looked soft enough to touch and Morgan could already imagine himself stroking a hand through the chestnut colored hair.

The young man seemed to know he was being watched and turned his way for the briefest of moments but in that brief moment, Morgan saw the beautiful structure of his face and couldn't help but ask if he was really human.

"He's the son of Diana and stepson of Charles Denore." Hotch said as he watched the emotions play on Morgan's face.

Emily noticed it as well. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. She figured out everything about Derek when they met up again during his random drifting. It wasn't hard to read his face when a woman tried to hit on him in one of the local bars. It wasn't the 'You're hot but I'm not interested' face; it was the 'women are not my thing so, goodbye' face that Emily still laughed at today.

"I see…" Morgan said lowly. Another man in a dark suit said something to the young man which prompted him to walk away. Morgan guessed that man was Denore, his stepfather. The older man looked stressed out as he too walked back in the direction they came.

_I need to see him again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Slight racism and old man wanting young boys…

**Summary: **The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth. Some OOC. Slash Morgan/Reid.

* * *

><p>Reid sat at the dinner table in his dark red, hugging suit as he listened to the same narrow people talking the same mindless chatter that they always did. They were always dressed fancily, spending more money than needed. He noticed the woman named Penelope Garcia with his mom, Charles with the one man who always followed him around and the men who created and named Titanic. Staring off into space, he felt like no one really cared about how he felt. Wasn't it obvious he was breaking inside? That he hated his life? No one seemed to care and no one wanted to pull him out of the predicament he was in…<p>

He ran as fast as he could with only one thing in mind – to end this. He couldn't take it anymore. Anything had to better than the life he was experiencing now. He pushed past many people, maybe hurting a few but he didn't care because they didn't care.

He stopped to catch his breath at the rear of the ship, the tears leaving tracks on his cheek. Reid looked out into the dark blue, the night sky and water mixing together, looking as if they were one. No stars were present in the sky. He was alone. He would die alone during this lonely night.

* * *

><p>Morgan was lying down on the bench, staring up into the sky of nothing. He was smoking his last cigarette. <em>No stars in the sky tonight. So calming…<em>

He was lost in his thoughts of another story he could write until he heard footsteps coming near him at an alarming rate. Sitting up, he noticed it was the same young man he saw just some hours earlier. That same beautiful person he was still thinking of and was regarding to write about him. He seemed to be very upset though. Morgan knew better than to approach him and ask him what was wrong but once he saw the young man climbing over the rear of the ship, he knew he had to stop him.

He got up and cautiously approached. He didn't want to frighten the kid and have him lose his balance and fall to his death. He doubts the kid was serious about this because most suicidal people would have done it in a heartbeat because it's the only thing they could think of – death. This boy obviously was wondering if there was any other way and Morgan hoped so.

"Hey," Morgan said softly. Reid turned to look at him in surprise and the sadness that Morgan saw in Reid's eyes broke his heart.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Reid told him.

Morgan shook his head and lent a hand out. "Come on, I'll pull you over-"

"No! If you come any closer, I'll jump!"

Knowing he had to get closer and get the kid before he'd make a choice he'd regret, he pretended he wanted to throw out his smoke.

Tossing the cigarette overboard, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown pants and looked at Reid who was still hanging onto the ship.

"No you won't," He said.

Reid turned to look at Morgan as if he was crazy. "What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do."

"Well, you would have done it already," Morgan argued.

"You're distracting me! Go away!" Reid exclaimed angrily. Who was this man and why the hell wasn't he minding his own business?

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you jump, I'd have to jump in after you," Morgan said as he took off his boots. Reid looked at him as he removed both of them off his feet.

"You're absurd. You'll die if you do." Reid couldn't help but feel a bit happy that someone actually cared about him; this complete stranger who didn't even know if he was a good person or not.

"I'm aware of that but what I'm really worried about is how cold the water is," Morgan admitted.

Reid stopped. Why hadn't he thought of it before? With his intelligence, that should have been one of the random statistics to pop out of head.

"…how cold?"

Morgan smirked and the same second it came, it was gone. "Probably freezing, maybe a couple of degrees below that."

Reid looked down at the water he was about to jump in. It looked even more life threatening with the attentiveness he now had.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?"

Reid looked at him, confused by his question. "What?"

"It gets pretty cold there during the winter, sometimes below 0. When I was a little boy, my dad and I went ice-fishing. Ice-fishing is-"

"I know what ice-fishing is!" Reid said, interrupting Morgan's explanation.

Morgan looked a bit surprised. "I'm sorry. You just seemed to be more like an indoor person," He shrugged and continued. "Anyways, I fell onto some thin ice and fell into the water. All I can say is, water that cold, hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think…well, only about the pain."

Reid closed his eyes and gulped. He knew that already but he was trying to ignore the facts about hypothermia at the moment.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after ya," Morgan said but still removed his black jacket.

"Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm hoping you're going to give me break and get off the rail there."

Reid glanced at the darker man again. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? "You're crazy," He said, hoping that would make him leave him alone but at the same time, he was hopeful the nice man would stay.

"That's what they all say but with all due respect kid, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the boat here," Morgan said as he got closer.

Reid stared into Morgan's eyes while Morgan tried to help him. "Now come on," Morgan said in his soft, reassuring voice again. "Give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

He was right. Reid didn't want to do this. The sadness got the better of him but he wasn't ready to die yet.

He slowly placed his smaller, softer hand which was concealed by a white glove, into the larger and stronger one as he turned around to be face to face with the man who wanted so desperately to stop him from jumping into the icy waters. He ignored the electricity that went through his body when he did so. He also recognized him from hours earlier when he stormed out after insulting Ismay.

Morgan chuckled and smiled. "Derek Morgan."

"Spencer Reid Denore." He hated using his stepfather's last name but his mother asked him to, so instead of getting rid of his father's last name, he added Denore to the end.

"Hmm, you might have to write that down for me," Morgan joked. Reid laughed a little as he kept their eyes locked. He also noticed how handsome Morgan looked; his muscles, his smile, his eyes…Reid felt his heart pick up a beat after recognizing all of Morgan's features above the waist of course. _What is wrong with me? He's a man for heaven's sakes!_

"Come on." Morgan said as he helped Reid up but Reid lost his footing when bringing his right foot up. He screamed as he did so.

"Derek!"

Morgan helped Reid up a little more only to have his thin arm slip between his hands again.

"Somebody! Please, help! Help me!" Reid screamed, tears were again now invading his eyes and sliding down his pale cheeks but not because he wanted to die but because he wanted to be saved.

"Spencer, listen to me!" Reid looked up at Morgan and sobbed helplessly.

"Please, don't let go of me! Please!" He begged.

"Spencer, trust me! I will not let go. I'm going to help you up. Work with me!" Morgan assured him. Reid nodded as Morgan hauled him up, his muscles flexing as he did so. He pulled Reid up slowly to keep himself from hurting him. Reid also helped himself by pulling up and climbing the railing.

"There we go. I gotcha'," Morgan wrapped his arm the smaller form and got him back on board. As he did so, he collapsed on top of a violently shaking Reid who was still hyperventilating. He was in the position between Reid's legs that were wide open as he caught his own breath a bit.

"Are you ok-"

"What is this?" Morgan's head whipped in the direction of the two men that came because of Reid's pleas of help. He realized what position he was in and gulped.

"You, stand back and don't move an inch!" The man screamed at him and Morgan complied, raising his hands in a non-offending way.

"Fetch the master arms!" He told his companion who nodded and went to get the man in charge of crimes on the boat.

_Oh great. You try to do well and you only end up doing bad._

* * *

><p>"Who are you to put your hands on my son?" Charles Denore had came as quickly as he could when he heard that a young man, roughly 15-17 had been the victim of molestation of another man on board.<p>

"Huh?" Charles said as he got in Morgan's face. Morgan's eyes were only on Reid though which angered him even more.

"Look at me you nigger, not him!" Charles pushed and pulled on Morgan's clothing. Morgan had a hard time of not sending a punch to retaliate.

Reid turned when he heard the negative word being used and walked up to Charles. Morgan saved his life. He couldn't allow these men to derogate his existence and accuse him of such acts when in fact Reid was the stupid one.

"Charles please, leave him alone! It was an accident," Reid said.

"An accident?" They all stared at Reid in confusion.

"It's silly actually. I leaned over and I slipped." Reid created the lie as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I was leaning to look at the…the um, the um…" He was turning his fingers in a circular motion and realized how shaken up he was and how the words were not formulating correctly. His thoughts were becoming a bit jumbled because of the cold.

"Propellers?" Charles said and Reid nodded.

"Yes, and I slipped. Derek here was only helping me back on board. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now," Reid explained and gave Morgan a small smile.

"He wanted to see the propellers," Charles said and the men laughed.

"Kids and machinery don't mix," one man said. The other men nodded in agreement.

"Was that the way of it?" The master arms asked Morgan who stared at Reid's face for a while before nodding in agreement. Obviously no one knew of how depressed Reid was and he didn't want anyone to know.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well then, I'm surprised. The young man's a hero. Let's get back to our drinks," The thicker man of them all said as he began walking away. They un-cuffed Morgan who rubbed his wrist and watched Reid being comforted by his stepfather from the cold.

"You're freezing. Let's get back inside," Charles left his hand on Reid's small back and began walking away with him until he heard one of the men clear up his throat.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?"

Denore inwardly rolled his eyes and thought for a second or two.

"Spicer, I think a twenty should do it," He said to his bodyguard.

Reid, feeling insulted by this and wanting to give Morgan more, stopped walking.

"So a 20's the value of the life of the son from the woman you love?" Charles smirked at the palpable upset coming from his stepson.

"Spencer is displeased…" He said. He walked over to Morgan who watched his every move. He didn't want to give the man more money but instead something that would at least keep Spencer from attacking him.

"There's a dinner party tomorrow night. How about you join us and tell us about your courageous tale?" Charles said, putting on a fake smile as he did.

"Yeah…of course," Morgan answered hesitantly. It's not that he didn't like the idea of a party but he knew he'd be the odd ball in it all. He wasn't interested in the fancy food or way of dining but Reid made this possible for him so he accepted it.

"Well it's settled." All of the men left to get back to their business. Morgan patted his clothes and realized he was out of smokes. He whistled at Spicer who turned around, offended.

"You think you can lend me a smoke?" He asked.

Spicer decided to just hand the man one even though Morgan took two because he wanted to say something himself. Morgan placed one behind his ear and the other between his lips.

"It's funny really," He started. Morgan looked up at him as he lit his cigarette. "The young lad slipped so suddenly but you had enough time to remove your jacket and your shoes. And I know Spencer. He isn't the idiot type, very bright actually but a horrible liar. He wouldn't risk his life to see something he already knows."

Spicer chuckled and left him standing there. After a few moments, Morgan went back to the third class passenger rooms and found Emily awake, sitting on her bunk and reading one of his stories. When she realized Derek was back, she tried to hide the fact that she was reading one of his unfinished stories.

"Oh! Derek, I was just um," She stared at her friend's face and stopped. He didn't like it when others read them when they were incomplete but he didn't seem to recognize or register the notebook in his friend's hand.

"Derek, are you ok?" She asked as he lay down on the bottom bunk.

"Not really."

"What's wrong? Tell me, please," Emily said as she descended down to his bunk and placed a hand in his. His fingers curled around hers and he sighed.

"I've been invited tomorrow night to the first class passenger dinner party," He said as burrowed his face into the pillow on his bed.

"Don't tell me they want you to serve them!" Emily said. She hated when Morgan was treated negatively because he was black. Sometimes, people assumed they were sleeping together and Morgan was nearly sent to jail a couple of times because of it. They gave him leeway because he was half white. Of course, his parents' relationship was forbidden too but since no one really saw his dad and mom in public together, they just assumed his mother had an affair with a man who was already dead. They had the dead part correct.

"No, no, no, Emily. Actually, I'm supposed to eat there with the rich but I won't be surprised if I was handed a plate to wash instead of a plate to eat."

"Why did you say yes?" She was confused. If he didn't like the idea, why agree? She ran her hand down his back to comfort her pal.

"…I don't know," he mumbled, the pillow muffling his words. He did know. Spencer was invading his body like an illness and he was agreeing to the fever of it. He was losing all logic for this kid.

* * *

><p>Getting ready for bed, Reid brushed his hair with the gold brush embodied with flower designs as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The music box his grandmother gave him played its soft and comforting tune. It was interrupted by a brief knock and an intruder entering his room, Charles, to be more specific.<p>

"May I come in?" He asked but didn't even wait for a response. He knew he wouldn't get one from Spencer.

He walked over and placed the lid on the music box, prompting it to stop playing. He pushed it over and sat against the makeup table. He sighed and looked at Spencer who made no eye contact or any movement that made it look like he knew he was there, or any movement of whether or not he cared if he was there.

"Reid, I bought you something. I wanted to wait until we got to America but I thought now would be the appropriate time to give it to you." He gripped the black box in his hand.

Reid stared at the mirror. He didn't once turn to really face the man until he realized a large black box was in his hand. Reid's eyes widened as the elegant black box was flipped open and inside was the rarest jewel of them all; The Heart of the Ocean - not one part of it wasn't diamond.

"Wait," Reid said as Charles took no time and hooked the beautiful necklace around his neck. "Why not give this to mother?"

Charles chuckled. "Reid, I have given her more things than you think. She has already submitted to me and wants to marry me. You on the other hand seem to despise me and I want to make you feel better." He feigned disappointment. Not like Reid cared.

Reid said nothing as Charles went on one knee and looked at him through the mirror, too. "You know, I can give you anything you want if you just give me the one thing I desire the most from you."

Reid ignored what he said. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't going to subdue himself to a man like him.

"Please?" Charles pushed away the few stray strands from Reid's delicate face and he planted a kiss on his cheek. He hovered above the flawless skin before kissing down his neck until he reached the necklace. They remained that way for too long. Reid couldn't even count the seconds in his head, something he could simultaneously while doing anything else. Right now, he was rigid and focused on holding his breath. If he didn't, he knew he'd scream but it wasn't like he could accuse his stepfather. Nobody would believe him because they all thought he was a disturbed child who just wanted his dad back.

When Charles finally left, the air was finally breathable. Reid gasped for the vital oxygen in his lungs and when he did, tears seemed to be the offspring of the oxygen entering his air sacs. He pulled off the diamond necklace and hastily put it back in its containment. It was making it harder for him to breathe as well. Dropping the velvet box on the floor, he wrapped his arms around himself and cried silent tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **The usual?

**Summary: **The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth. Some OOC. Slash Morgan/Reid.

* * *

><p>Morgan was shocked when Spencer came down to the third class passenger area and requested to speak to him. He REQUESTED. Normally, a first class person would demand it as if being a lower class meant you were less human. No, Spencer came, shyly, as ever as beautifully and gracefully and asked for Morgan to come on deck with him. He happily obliged. Emily and Hotch were shocked to see this occur right in front of them as it was interrupting their game of cards. He grabbed his notebook because he knew Emily read some of it the night before. He didn't want anyone reading an unfinished piece of work. Besides, he was midway through a poem and wanted to finish it. And now, they were strolling around on the deck. They talked about the weather and Morgan's life but he knew Spencer wanted to say something else.<p>

"We've spoken about the weather and I've told you a lot about me but I reckon that's not why you brought me up here," Morgan finally said and Spencer's eyes widened in slight surprise before he returned to his normal demeanor.

"Mr. Morgan-"

"Derek," Morgan interjected.

"Derek," Spencer continued, "It wasn't easy for me to come to you. It took me most of the morning to just gather up enough courage to meet you. I'm such am utter fool."

"Well, you're here now," Derek said with a small smile. Spencer couldn't help but return that.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for…pulling me up and keeping everything discreet," Spencer said.

Derek nodded. "You're welcome, Spencer."

Spencer laughed but not a genuine one. "I bet I know what you were thinking. Poor little rich kid, acting as if he knows what misery really is. "

Derek looked at Spencer for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the young, troubled man before speaking up. "I wasn't thinking that at all. I was thinking what would happen to you if I wasn't there and what could have happened to you that made you think there was no other way out," He said.

Spencer stared at Derek and looked out at the ocean. The sun was shining beautifully that day, reflecting off the ocean and creating different colors. He couldn't believe it was the same, dark, cold ocean he was about to jump in the night before. If only Derek knew why. He couldn't know why.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Spencer sighed and lifted his hand. On it was a ring. It wasn't on his left, ring finger, but instead on his right ring finger. Derek's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he stared at the gorgeous ring. It was nothing like he'd seen before. Not as big as most rich people but it was very expensive looking.

"You would have sunk straight to the bottom with that thing!" They both laugh briefly before Spencer continued.

"It's not normal," He said quietly.

Derek held Spencer's hand and squeezed it before letting go. He had a fishy feeling of what could be bothering him. "Is it…that guy from last night?"

Spencer was taken aback by Derek's comforting squeeze, not expecting it at all but welcomed it either way. "Yes. He's marrying my mother but, he's only doing so to get to me. I can still hear the knocking..."

"Then…why not tell your mother? Why not tell anyone?" Derek asked. He decided to leave what Reid said about the knocking, alone. He wasn't sure what that meant but he knew Spencer would tell him in time.

"It's not that simple! Being gay is disgusting, hideous, forbidden!" Reid exclaimed too loudly. He got a few stares from the people around him but they went right back to what they were doing, thinking he was just insulting gays in general. It's not like they hadn't done the same thing before.

Derek showed no emotions but deep inside, it hurt. It hurt to hear something like that from someone like Spencer but at the same time, it sparked a feeling of chance in him. It sounded as if Spencer was talking more about himself than the man from yesterday. The way he so furiously said it while having a miserable looking expression meant he might be having some inner struggles just like Derek. Now the problem was whether or not he should address it or change the topic to make Spencer more comfortable. He looked very rigid, uncomfortable as they paused on their third walk around the deck.

Spencer spoke up first. "He's disgusting. If I complain about him, everyone would think that I'm just some child who wants his father back. And I do but he's...,"

"Dead," Derek finished. Spencer nodded slowly and Derek sighed. "I know how it feels to lose a father. I lost mine when I was 10 and no one even cared. My mother wanted to say it was a robbery and that there's a killer out there but since she's white, people would have looked down on her and us even more than before. My father's black, obviously."

Spencer sat down on one of the empty chairs with Derek sitting to the right of him. "Don't they know you are her child already?" He asked.

Derek shook his head. "They believe that she just took us niggers in for community service or some shit like that. Don't matter anyway. I know I'm her child and she does too and she loves me all the same."

Spencer sunk in every word Derek said. He thought he had it bad but Derek had it worse. Feeling it was only best to reveal things about his father as well, he said, "My father also passed away when I was 10. He owned an oil company but once he passed away, we lost everything. We are actually on the verge of becoming homeless and so my mother found Charles on one of our night outs together.

"We were having dinner when he walked up and introduced himself. He was so kind and sweet that he beguiled my mother into thinking he was the perfect spouse. She still thinks that but when he spoke to her and when he ate with us, I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I felt nude just sitting there. I never looked up and barely ate my food. From that moment, I knew he was bad news but I can't convince my mother. If I do, we're on the streets and her heart will be broken. If I don't…," Spencer explained. He stopped when he felt like he said too much.

Derek looked down. He didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' was completely inappropriate at this moment.

Spencer blinked more than he could count, trying to stop the tears from leaking. Crying got him nowhere before. It would just embarrass him now. He looked around for another topic and noticed the large notebook in Derek's lap.

"So what's this?" He said, grabbing it quickly before Derek could protest.

Derek allowed him to. He knew he just wanted to change the subject and allowed Reid to skim through the pages. Well, he thought Reid was skimming.

Reid looked up in awe. "You're a writer?"

Derek nodded and smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind publishing a book one day. Those are just some writings I had in my head and I didn't want to lose them."

Reid stopped on the half written poem. "This is beautiful. You have a wonderful talent working for you. I'll make sure I'm one of your first buyers." Spencer smiled at Derek who chuckled.

"I hope you are my first. If only you bought my book every time one came out, I'd be just as happy as millions buying them."

Spencer stared at him in shock. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll take that as a compliment but you can't make it anywhere in this world with greens in your pocket."

"I have done what I have wanted to do so far," Derek countered.

"Like what?"

"See every story you have there? They are influenced by where I go, who I meet, what I do, all of that good stuff and there's a total of-"

"16 stories or poems here," Reid finished for him.

"Exactly. I have quite a few more notebooks in my bag - empty ones, half empty ones, and filled ones."

Spencer read one of the poems and pointed at it. "So, how'd you write this one? It's one of the best I've read."

Derek looked at the title called Prencess. "Oh, that one is on my best friend, Emily Prentiss. She's been with me through thick and thin and we've known each other for a long time now."

"I see," Spencer said, looking back down at the poem. It was simply 20 lines but yet, the words and meanings were so powerful and revealing.

"You see people, Derek. You understand them," Spencer said.

"I see you," Derek responded. Spencer looked up and they stared at each other for a few moments. It was one of the most intense moments in Spencer's life. Those brown eyes, expressive yet do not show much emotion, were piercing yet calm.

_He's extremely handsome…_

"And?" Spencer whispered. He was tempted to kiss another man and he didn't understand why.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Spencer did a playful 'hmph!' before they both began laughing.

* * *

><p>"Simply outrageous. Who is she to think she can sit with us just because her husband struck gold somewhere? He's probably having an affair while she's cruising around," A blonde haired woman said. She was strikingly beautiful. More so, everything she was saying was coming out more as a strain than what she genuinely thought.<p>

"What an utter fool," Diana responded. She gazed around and spotted Penelope coming their way. "Quick, Jennifer. Let's leave before she sits with us."

The women got up but before they could leave, Penelope came up to them. "Ladies!"

"Oh sorry, we were just about to take air to the deck," Diana quickly said.

Penelope smiled. "I'll join you guys. I need to catch up on my gossip."

Diana was taken aback and JJ was shocked but didn't show it. They weren't sure if Penelope knew that the gossip was about her or she really did want more gossip. Her words could be taken in two ways.

The ladies all went to the deck of the boat.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Derek were leaning on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder in the orange light of the sunset. The ship's lights come on shortly after, glowing around them.<p>

"How did you end up on Titanic? I'm guessing you didn't have much money when you came on aboard."

"Well, I won the tickets in a game of poker. And for your information, I did have some cash in my pockets even before that game. I sold my poems for 15 cents each and 35 cents for each short story," Derek said to Spencer.

Spencer sighed. "Derek, I don't know how you do it. You head out for the horizon like a bull taking charge at a red flag. I simply cannot do that. My dream has always been to do what I wanted, head out where I wanted."

"I don't know if you'd last more than 2 days!" Derek teased.

"Haha, very funny. But it's my dream. Maybe you can help me. What would we do if we got off this boat together? I know it sounds crazy but let's just talk about it anyway," Spencer pleaded.

"Hmm, alright. We'd drink a bunch of booze and throw up all over someone's shoes! Then, we'd go to place where we can really eat, none of that caviar stuff! I'm talking about actual food. Then we'd go horseback riding into the shore of the beach, waves clashing with the hooves of the horses but no side sittin' on the horses. You're gonna ride like a real cowboy," Derek said. Spencer watched him as he spoke and smiled.

"You mean with both legs on the sides of the stallion? Scandalous! Would you wish to show me?" Spencer questioned.

"Of course, if you'd like," Derek supposed.

"Of course I would," Spencer said, looking out to the horizon. "And teach me to spit too! My mother always wanted me to behave more lady like because she said women were more neater."

"I think the lady part shows quite a bit," Derek joked, getting a laugh out of Spencer. "Ok, watch. It's easy."

Derek pushed himself back a bit, hawking up quite a lot of spit and it arcs out over the water.

"Ok, you try."

Spencer tries to do the same thing but ends up with a pathetic excuse for spit and it runs down his chin before falling into the water.

"Nope, that was pitiful. Ok, follow how I do it. You gotta push yourself back a bit, and hawk up some spit. Then," Derek says and a comet of spit flies out of his mouth. Spencer follows his steps and achieves the same.

"That was great!" Spencer turned to smile at Derek but notices his mother standing there with his friend, Jennifer or JJ for short and Penelope Garcia. She looked very interested in Derek.

He turns a bit pale and when Derek notices Spencer's gaze, he turns himself to see three women standing there, one looking a bit like Spencer.

"Mother, may I introduce Derek Morgan," Spencer said as he quickly regained his original composure.

His mother wrinkles her nose. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Garcia signaled to Derek that spit was running down his chin which he wiped quickly.

Spencer noticed the gaze his mother gave Derek and didn't approve of it at all. He wouldn't say anything but maybe he'd be able to speak with his mother later.

Once Spencer was done with introductions, Penelope said something about how it would be great to have Derek around when in a sticky situation. The buzzer went off that announced that it was time for dinner. Penelope groaned, not liking how they announced dinner.

"Shall we go get ready, mother? I'll see you later, Derek," Spencer said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Penelope waited for when JJ left as well and turned to the man in front of her. "As sexy as you may be, do you have the slightest idea what you're doing and what'll you wear?"

Derek looked at her in surprise and shook his head.

"I thought so. Well, come on. I won't ravage you…yet," Penelope joked as she led Derek to her room. He would have protested but he knew she was joking.

* * *

><p>Spencer finished his bath and was drying himself off when his mother came in. He quickly wrapped himself in the beige colored towel and tried to hide the blush in his cheeks from embarrassment. Normally, his mother would knock.<p>

"Mother, w-what brings you here?" He stuttered.

"You know why I'm here, Spencer. I have no idea what's going on but I believe that man you met is nothing but trouble." She sat on an empty chair in the room and looked away from her son.

"How would you know?"

Those four words rattled Diana more than ever. Her son never said anything like that to her or turn against her. This was the closest he'd ever gone.

"Don't question me, Spencer. You know I'm doing this for your own good," She said.

Spencer scoffed. "My own good? Mother, you can't even realize what you're doing to me now. How would you know what is for my own good?" With that, he walked into the room connected to the one he was previously in and shut the door. He stood there, waiting to hear the click of the other door that would signal his mother's leave. He never wanted to fight with his mother. To stop the tension from building, he walked into this room. It was his best chance in not fighting with his mother, especially with the comments he knew she had. He wasn't about to let her insult Derek in front of him.

When he heard the click, he opened the door a crack to see his mother really had gone and that he had 15 minutes to get ready for dinner. In 15 minutes, he could see the man he wanted to see the minute he had to leave.

_I can't stop thinking about him..._

* * *

><p>"How do you tie these damn things?" Derek complained as he fumbled with the tie on his neck.<p>

"Oh hun, don't worry. Even my husband has no idea how to tie one and he's been doing it since he was a kid," Penelope said as she bat away Derek's hands and tied it herself.

"There. Here, put these on," She handed him pants and the jacket to go with it. He walked into the bathroom to put it on.

"Hurry, we have only 5 minutes to get there. Even though this isn't my first time, I can't seem to keep up with these-," Garcia stopped mid sentence when Derek walked out. He grabbed a hat he noticed and placed it on his head, tipping it a little to make it look a little sexier. It worked very well considering he had one of his celebrity smile on. Of course, Garcia was all for it.

"Honey, you're about to be the first man I commit an infidelity with."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Giggity, giggity...

**Summary:**The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth. Some OOC. Slash Morgan/Reid.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was never a wealthy man in his life so this was going to be hard and he knew it. He was ready to accept the challenge for Spencer.<p>

"Good evening, sir," the doorman said as he bowed and opened the door for Derek who he thought was one of the rich, conceited men but Derek was only playing a role to impress and to fit.

He descended the stairs and gazed upon the wealthy people chattering nonsense and he heard the false chuckling that they were so notorious to do. He was wont to the genuine laughter, partying and dancing of the lower class. He was used to the fun. This was beyond the letters that created the word fun. He had no idea what this was.

Having enough, his gaze went back up the stairs in anticipation for Spencer to arrive. It was like he knew the exact moment the young lad walked into the room. Spencer smiled down at him while Charles walked away with his mother, a look of disparagement slightly apparent on his face for the obvious reason he wanted to bring Spencer down. Diana did not notice and chatted away happily with her friend JJ who was being escorted by her husband of 3 years, William LaMontague Jr. JJ and Diana didn't even notice Morgan who stood there.

Spencer gracefully descended the stairs and every move he made, Morgan's eyes caught it. Every detail because obvious in his eyes; the way Spencer's suit hugged his body, exposing his lean curves and sculpted legs, his hips pointed. The way his hair framed his face showed elegance and beauty that seemed to radiate off of Spencer every moment of the day, the way his lips were so pink that it looked as if he was wearing women's makeup. All of it was natural and Morgan couldn't believe how beautiful a man could really be.

When Spencer had made it down the stairs, Derek imitated the gentleman pose, one hand behind his back. He smiled and took one gloved hand and kissed it softly. He smiled on Spencer's hand that caused him to blush furiously.

"Just trying to be a gentleman for the fairest beauty of them all," Derek proclaimed. Spencer laughed. No one even seemed to notice Derek and how he kissed another man's hand which was a relief for them both.

Reid was about to take his arm when he realized where he was and instead decided to walk closely to him.

"Charles, mother, you both recognize Derek Morgan," Reid said. Charles and Diana were caught off guard as they eyed Morgan up and down, shocked at how much a gentleman he truly looked in a rich man's costume.

"My, my, I barely recognized you," Diana commented. Charles said nothing and only nodded at Derek as he made his way into the saloon.

Penelope Garcia walked her way into the saloon and smiled as she walked beside Derek.

"Easy peasy, am I right?"

Derek smiled at her. "Of course. All you gotta do is dress up like a pandabear and keep from picking your nose and you're one of them," he joked.

Garcia giggled. "You are such an intriguing man. Funny too but remember, all they respect is money. Act like you own some and you're in the club, handsome."

Derek nodded and Garcia made her way ahead of the two men. Spencer pulled Derek closer to whisper in his ear. When he did this, Derek couldn't help but feel his heart jump up a bit by the closeness of the two. Good thing it looked a lot more like whispering than anything else.

Spencer pointed at a few people and landed on another. "That is David Rossi. He's the richest man on the boat. Bought the gold found in Russia the other day. A lot would do anything to get to his feet. Next to him is Louis VanGuard. He's rumored to have had a previous relationship with his own nephew. Scandalous." Derek's eyes widened at the last comment, surprised. But of course, rumors were just rumors and since Louis was a rich man, they believed it was something made up to ruin his reputation.

"Also, that is Rossi's mistress, Erin Strauss. It is rumored that he may even marry her and leave his current wife."

Derek listened to everything Spencer explained, enjoying the feeling of Spencer being so close to him in public. Spencer nodded his head in the direction of a young blonde woman.

"That is Ashley Seaver. My mother tried to pair me up with her but I brought her down faster than a sack of rice. Mean yes, but I was fed up with how my mother thought she was the matchmaker fairy," Reid said. Morgan chuckled at this and watched Seaver mingle with a group of young, single men. She moved on quick.

When they were near the table, Charles's friend, Hubert, smirked.

"So that's the young lad you were telling me about?" He whispered so only Charles heard.

Charles nodded and smirked as well. Their other friend, Louis who said no word, looked smug as he stared at Reid's shape.

"He's got quite a number on him," Hubert whispered and his eyes were glued to Reid's form, particularly his firm, round ass.

"If you keep quiet about this my friend, I'll allow you to have a whole night with him," Charles said.

"Oh, Diana doesn't know that you aren't interested in her? The poor hag, wanting a man so badly but she made a son a man would prefer even more. Young, energetic, beautiful," Herbert explained until Charles shushed him. He didn't want anyone hearing and he knew Hubert was becoming way too excited for his liking. Spencer was his. Hubert would just play with him a little for a night.

JJ heard only a small part of their conversation. A few words actually which were poor, hag, and interested. Why was Hubert Jacob saying these things? The only person who could fit that rude word was Diana even though she wasn't as old as she looked. The stress was what got to her after her husband died. Her thoughts were quickly pushed away when Spencer quickly introduced Morgan and the others stared at him as if they've never seen a black man before. Spencer sat next to her and Morgan at the head of the table.

She noticed the uncomfortable look Spencer had in having to sit there. She knew it wasn't about her…at least she hoped so. She thought Morgan was a wonderful man for helping someone and she hoped Spencer wasn't mad at her for behaving rudely to him before. This was her image and she had to keep it. He understood that.

"Spence, are you ok?" JJ asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous," he whispered.

JJ nodded and looked back at a talking Diana. She didn't realize the hand that creped its way to Reid's lap, stroking his thigh. He squirmed, trying to hide the discomfort as his father molested him right in front of seeing eyes that saw nothing.

He heard Charles breathing pick up a bit as his other hand went somewhere Reid didn't want to know. Why did his mother decide to sit on the left of JJ and not next to her own husband? Because of this, Spencer had to deal with his sticky hands. He took a deep breath and tried to remove Charles's hand with no luck.

"Father, please," Spencer whispered, thinking that calling Charles father would help him realize how disgusting this was.

Until Spencer realized how his simple whisper sounded more like whining and begging and only made the situation worse. He couldn't wait for dinner to be served. Maybe then Charles would leave him alone.

"Are you one of the Boston Morgan's?" Rossi asked, clearly interested in what he thought was a new comer in the rich world but he could tell something was off with the man. A rich black man was very rare if he even existed and with Rossi having a good eye and the ability to read people, he could see the masked nervousness on Morgan's face. Poor guy being let out to the sharks in the tank.

"More like one of the Chicago Morgan's," Derek answered. He had his best pokerface on, hoping no one would notice.

Rossi nodded as if having known what he just said but his friend, Louis looked completely confused.

Seaver giggled as she eyed Morgan like a piece of beef. He may have been half black but he was hotter than any man she had ever seen.

Spencer noticed Seaver's look and couldn't help but want to tell her to stop staring at Morgan and that he wouldn't want her anymore than Spencer did.

_Behave, Spencer. It's not like Derek's yours. A man can't be with another man._

Spencer watched Derek talk and noticed how he never faltered even though he was completely nervous. Everyone believed he was maybe a captain of a new industry until Diana spoke up.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Morgan. I hear they are quite good on this ship," Diana said, obviously trying to make him look bad.

Spencer sent a scowl at his mother but she ignored it even though she knew it was there.

Derek sighed at this, feeling relieved yet even more nervous. At least he didn't have to pretend anymore.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats," Derek replied. This woman had an obvious distaste in him and if she had the choice, he'd be washing the plates in the kitchen and be left with the scraps.

He noticed Spencer's gesture telling him to remove his napkin off his plate which he did quickly.

Everyone began whispering to each other about this new information except Rossi who only listened to what Louis had to say and the Penelope who already knew all of this and still liked him.

"First they bring a nigger in here and then they say he's from third class steerage. What the hell is going on here?" Louis whispered to Rossi. He didn't respond and only stared at Spencer, the boy who made this all happen in the first place.

Derek gulped and everyone was staring at him. He felt like he was about to die then and there. Air was suddenly harder to get into his lungs.

"Mr. Morgan is joining us because he assisted my stepson last night," Charles smirked at the increase whispering. He turned to Morgan, and spoke to him as if he was a child. "This foie gras. It's goose liver."

Seaver seemed to have lost some interest after the new piece of information. The only thing that kept her on her toes was how handsome he was but she just wanted a one night stand maybe or hire him as a new butler but secretly sleep with the man. She was thinking of many ways to get to him but she couldn't soil her image because of a black man.

"What is Charles trying to prove by bringing this bohemian up here?" Seaver asked her friend Ruth who was sitting next to her. She shrugged.

The waiter approached the table and smiled at Morgan. "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

Morgan realized the voice and looked up to see no one else other than Aaron Hotchner himself. He felt a tiny bit of weight being lifted off his shoulder because of the familiar face. He smiled back.

"Just a soupcon of lemon," Charles answered for Derek. He turned and smiled at him. "It improves the flavor with champagne."

If Derek didn't know the meaning of boundaries, he would have jumped across the table and wipe that smug look off of Denore's face.

"No caviar for me. Never did like it much. I never saw what was so grand about it," Derek said to Hotch but was actually directing his words to Charles.

Charles was taken aback by his response and Spencer smiled.

"Where do you live, Morgan?" Seaver asked.

"No where actually. My current address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." Everyone chuckled at that. Salad was served and Spencer motioned for Derek to pick up the right fork.

Diana's face wrinkled in disgust. "And you actually find that rootless existence appealing?"

Derek closed his eyes to calm himself down before replying.

"Well, it's a big world and I want to see it all before I go. My father was a cop back down in Chicago and he always wanted to see the ocean, go on ships, and see the corners of the world he didn't know. He died when I was 10, in the same country, state, and city he was born in. For me, that was an eye opener. It made me realize how short life really is and if you don't take it as it comes to you and do what you want to do, you're living a meaningless existence. What counts is to make everyday count and that's what I've been doing. Making it count," Derek said. Garcia smiled at this and raised her glass filled with champagne.

"Well said, Derek," She said and he smiled at her.

Rossi also raised his glass and Spencer soon followed.

"To make it count," Spencer said, smiling at Derek who grinned back.

Diana quickly came up with something, annoyed that Derek got her.

"And how do you have the means to travel, Mr. Morgan?" Derek looked at her as she asked her question.

_This woman…_

"I make ends meet by working from place to place. I won this ticket in a lucky hand at poker," Derek glanced at Spencer, "A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck," Louis said.

"A real man makes his own luck, Louis," Charles said.

They all dug into their meal for the rest of the time which Derek was happy about. Spencer was as well since his father had finally left him alone to enjoy his meal.

* * *

><p>Dessert was already served and the men began to rise with their cigars in hand. Spencer stood but he wasn't holding a cigar.<p>

He walked over to Morgan and whispered.

"Now it's brandies in the Smoke room."

"Joining us today, Spencer?" Charles asked. Spencer shuddered and shook his head, a fake smiled plastered on his face.

"No, father,"

"And you, Derek?" Rossi asked. "You don't want to stay in here with the ladies, do you?"

Derek chuckled. "No, I'm heading back actually."

"I think that's best," Charles said. "It'll all be about business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you."

Spencer rolled his eyes but no one noticed. "Lies," he said lowly to Derek who tried hard not to laugh.

"Must you leave, Derek?" Spencer asked as Derek stood, towering over Spencer a little bit.

"Cinderella only had a short amount of time. It's only fair I get the same," He said, turning to Spencer so no one else could see. To a fool, it looked like kissing. To a mother, it looked like kissing even though she knew he was only talking. Diana noticed all the smiles they gave each other, way too friendly for just meeting last night.

Diana had questioned whether Spencer's interest lied elsewhere when she brought him many beautiful women and he chose none. The only woman he showed interest in was JJ but only as a friend. Thinking that her only son was possibly gay didn't sit right with her so she hoped it was only because he was young or didn't find the right woman. She wouldn't stop loving her son, not one bit, but she didn't want him to live a hard life and have to hide himself from society in order to love a man. Being gay was definitely a sin in her book but it was her only son. Now Derek was making it worse.

Derek slipped a note into Reid's breast pocket and clapped him on his arms. He smiled once more before slipping away and crossing the room to the entrance.

Spencer removed the tiny note and read it.

"_Make it count, baby. Meet me at the clock."_

_Baby? _Spencer thought, telling himself to scold Derek later for calling him that even though he didn't mind one bit, He couldn't help but feel giddy as the warmth invaded his cheeks and his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Criminal Minds: Titanic

**Rating:**M

**Warning(s): **Molestation. Read at your risk.

**Summary: **The love story between Jack and Rose now a story of forbidden romance between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and their own challenges going further than social statuses of wealth. Some OOC. Slash Morgan/Reid.

* * *

><p>Spencer gracefully climbed up the steps and as he looked up, he noticed Derek standing, his back to him as he watched the grand clock tick to the hour. The handsome man turned and smiled.<p>

"Ready for a real party?"

* * *

><p>Reid sat at a table drinking a glass of what he thought must be beer that was given to him by a man who Morgan said was Aaron Hotchner but everyone called him Hotch.<p>

While sipping slowly, he watched Morgan dance with the woman named Prentiss. They flowed nicely together. It made him sort of jealous to see how wonderful this woman could dance with Derek while he didn't know what to do at all. It was mostly embarrassing but he still wanted to give it a shot. He saw a couple of men dancing with each other but in a friendly manner. He could easily use that as an excuse to dance with Derek.

_Why do I want to dance with him so badly? _

A man gently tapped Spencer's shoulder. Turning, he noticed it was another man who Derek said was Anderson. He held his right hand out as to take Reid's.

"Care to dance? You seem awfully alone," Anderson said.

Reid glanced at Morgan dancing with Prentiss and accepted Anderson's hand. He came here for a real party and he wasn't really having much fun so why not?

"Sure," he said with a smile.

From the corner of his eye, Morgan witnessed Anderson pulling away Reid to the other side and Reid, being clueless about the ways of a third passenger, asked what he should do. Anderson bravely placed a hand on the small of Spencer's back. The younger man's eyes widened at this and Derek felt it was time for him to intervene. Everyone knew of Anderson's past and he didn't want Spencer entangling himself in something like that.

"Dance with your boyfriend for now, Prentiss," Derek said as he pulled away.

Prentiss's cheeks flushed slightly. "We aren't together, Derek."

"Sure," Derek smirked and walked in the direction of Anderson and Spencer. Hotch took Prentiss's hands and they began swaying to the music.

Spencer was fumbling with the steps because Anderson wasn't really being cooperative but more forceful in his steps, getting a little angry at Spencer's cluelessness.

"I'm sorry, but can you slow down a bit?" Spencer asked shyly, nearly tripping on his own feet there.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Derek said. Spencer and Anderson both turned to face Morgan who was smiling at Spencer but also frowning at the situation in front. Letting go of Anderson's hands, Spencer walked off with Morgan but he turned around and said 'thank you' even though he had no idea what he should be thanking the man named Anderson for.

Anderson watched them walk away with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Be careful with him," Morgan whispered in Reid's ear, earning him a shiver. The hot breath against Spencer's skin felt better than it should have. He nodded, trying to keep the blush from exposing themselves on his cheeks.

When they got to the center, Morgan pulled Reid against his own body and they began dancing. A little awkward at first, Reid finally got into it, the rhythm in his steps and shaking his entire body. He laughed loudly with Morgan as they picked up the pace.

"This is more fun than I originally thought!" Spencer laughed. Derek grinned at Spencer's laughing face. If he thought Spencer was beautiful before, he was even more gorgeous now.

"He reminds me of a woman but not in a bad way," Prentiss said to Hotch. He nodded in agreement.

"They actually look great together," another man commented. He could have been lying or it was what he wanted to say. After all, he was tipsy already from all the booze.

The scene got even rowdier as a drunk hit a table and beer was tossed everywhere. All eyes are on Spencer who had taken off his shoes earlier and only had the black socks on his feet and Morgan as the crowd around them shrunk and everyone began clapping as the band played the music faster.

Morgan moves away from Spencer and shows off a few tap like moves. He smiled afterwards and watched Spencer repeat his moves.

"You're a fast learner," Morgan commented as they were flushed up against each other once again, sweating and breathing hard.

"I learned from the best," Reid said. He could feel Morgan's breath on his face and he felt a slight discomfort in his pants as thoughts of him and Morgan making love flashed in his mind. His face quickly heated and he tried to erase the idea from his mind. How did two men have sex anyway? Was it even possible? It was as complicated as how could two women make love. Isn't it supposed to be a man and a woman like always? Then why was he having these thoughts?

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me yet," Derek's voice rang in his ears. Derek, also being lost in the idea of making love to Reid, nibbled a bit on Spencer's ear.

This woke Spencer from his thoughts and he pushed Derek back a little. "What are you doing?" He whispered and the flush in his cheeks clearly visible.

Derek was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry," he said back. Good thing the people were too drunk to really notice what happened. They were laughing and arm wrestling each other. Even Hotch and Prentiss were busy chatting.

"I'm not a gay," Spencer whispered but he wanted to take it back the minute he said it. For some reason, he felt what he just said was a complete lie.

Derek stared at him for a while before smiling. "Come on, I think you need a drink." He wasn't about to let this ruin Spencer's night.

Spencer nodded as he was led to the table with Hotch and Prentiss. When he sits down, he could feel the giddy feeling come back as he took Hotch's cigarette and takes a drag from it. Prentiss laughs and Hotch grins.

Derek notices Prentiss's hand in Hotch's and smirks. "'We're not together' she says." He earned a playful hit from Prentiss.

Another man, who Derek said was an Irish man named Larry, walked up with a pint for them each and Spencer grabbed his eagerly. He chugged it down in a matter of seconds, a little bit leaking on the side of his mouth.

He placed the pint on the table and noticed all the stares he got. "What? Didn't think a rich kid could drink?"

Everyone chuckled. "Don't get over your head, kiddo," Derek said and ruffled Spencer's hair.

At that time, a man who was dancing while drunk, slammed into Larry and sent all the beer flying mostly in Spencer's direction. All eyes turned at Spencer who only began laughing, not caring for his spoiled clothing. "It's fine, really," He smiled.

Spencer watched two men arm wrestle and laughed. "You boys think you're tough? Can you do this?" He gave his drink to Morgan who finished it off. Breathing in, he took a ballet stance and hosed himself up on his two toes. All the men gaped at his perfect muscle control until Spencer's face screws up in pain as he nearly fell. Derek caught him.

"Ouch! I haven't done that in quite some time!" He laughed as Morgan held him by the waist. The moment was electrifying as he stared at the brown eyes that stared back. He was sure of it now. That grin was what was screwing up his heart and mind.

Without anyone noticing, Spicer opened the door a few inches and saw Spencer practically wrapped in Derek's arms, laughing and having a good time.

"Charles will not like this," He whispered to himself before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Spencer laughed lowly as he leaned on Derek. They were near the first passenger area but Spencer stopped, not wanting the day to end yet.<p>

"I had fun, Derek," Spencer whispered to him. Derek moved away and leaned against the railing.

"I knew you would."

Spencer also leaned and gazed at the starry sky. "Derek, can I ask you a question?"

Derek took out a cigarette and took a drag on it. "What's up?

"How does sex feel like?" Spencer said as he took the cigarette from Derek and took a drag.

Derek coughed a bit and looked at Spencer in surprise. "Why do you want to know that?"

Spencer looked at him with bedroom like eyes as he smiled. "You're a big, grown man. You have had sex before right? I did see a small writing about sex with a woman in your notebook."

Derek stared ahead, trying to calm the beating in his heart. "Yes I have but nothing ever felt good enough for me to write about."

"You sure? It may not have been very descriptive but I did see you say 'she sucked me off' and 'her mouth worked wonders on my cock'."

Spencer licked his lips and stared at Derek. "You're drunk," was all Derek could really say as he felt himself get excited.

"And particularly excited, something that never really happens."

"I guess that was the only part that felt good but everything after felt out of place and wrong. Maybe I was with the wrong woman," Derek muttered.

A shooting star shot across the sky and Derek stared at the gleam as it went out of sight. "What would you wish for?" He asked Spencer.

Spencer also watched the shooting star but looked down sadly. "Have you ever felt that you won't ever find the right woman?" He whispered.

"Spencer, what do you mean?" Derek asked as he looked at Reid. He was taken aback by the kiss that came afterwards.

The kiss got heated as Spencer wrapped his arms on the back of Derek's neck and Derek's hands found their way to Spencer's lower back. Derek nipped on Spencer's lips and pushed his tongue in slowly. Spencer gladly accepted the gesture.

Their tongues slid against each other, teeth clacking, bodies radiating heat as they began rubbing against each other. One of Derek's hands found their way to Reid's cheek as they moved together, lips in sync. The moan that came from Reid's mouth is what stopped them from continuing.

"Wait!" Reid said as he pushed Derek away.

"I-," Derek started but Reid placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. My wish is something that can't ever come true. Goodnight, Derek," He said as he walked away.

"Spencer!" Derek said but he watched as the young man practically ran to his room, back to his original life.

"Shit!" Derek said as he slammed his fist on the railing and began sulking.

_I moved too quick..._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spencer and Charles were having breakfast in silence. The sunlight broke through the window, illuminating them both but this wasn't a good moment. The tension was palpable but neither of them broke the silence. The maid poured coffee for them both and took her leave.<p>

"Thank you, Helga. Lock the door when you leave," Charles said as the maid bowed and closed the door.

"I had hoped you would have at least wished your mother goodnight last night," Charles started.

"I was too exhausted," Spencer countered back.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting."

Spencer stiffened at this. "I see. So you had someone stalk me once again. Isn't that something you should do to your wife and not your son?"

"Don't ever behave like that again! Do you hear me?" Charles said forcefully.

"I'm not a woman you can control! I am your stepson-"

Charles exploded with anger as he sent the china and food flying off the table. In one shocking movement, he moves to Reid, glowering over him and gripping the sides of his chair so Spencer is trapped between his arms.

"You may not be but I will fuck your ass off if you ever dishonor me like that again," He whispered angrily. Spencer was taken aback and frankly, quite frightened. He moved back in his chair slightly, trying to bring some distance between them.

"I should right now actually," Charles growled. He swiftly pushed up both of Reid's legs, widening as far as they could in the chair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Spencer's eyes widened as Charles kissed him. The kiss was rough enough to bruise and Spencer tried to push Charles off of him.

"Something I should have done long ago," Charles said. He picked Reid up and slammed him on the now bare table.

"Are you mad? Stop this!" Spencer yelled. Charles slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Don't get loud just yet," he said as his hand made it's to Spencer's crotch.

"Mmph!" Spencer's eyes widened and he threw his head back as Charles began to feel him. His hair was all over the place and he began to breathe a little harder, his chest moving faster in what could possibly happen. There was no way this could be happening to him.

"What an erotic view," Charles moaned as he watched Spencer squirm on the table from his ministrations, his face turning red. He could feel the wet lips against his palm. He'd rather feel those lips elsewhere. "I can already feel myself hardening."

A knock at the door stopped Charles cold. "Charles, Spencer, are you guys alright?" It was Diana.

"Fucking bitch," Charles muttered. "Don't you dare whisper a word of this to anyone or I'll have that nigger's head on a silver platter."

Spencer just stared wide eyed and tears slowly leaked from the corner of his eyes.

Charles groaned in dismay and took a napkin from his breast pocket. He wiped the tears away. "Don't cry. I only do this because I love you. I need you, Spencer," he said. He touched the side of Spencer's face, caressing it slowly.

"Now tell your mother we're fine."

"We-we're fine, mother," Spencer said, loud enough for his mom to hear.

"Good. Charles, meet me in the tea room," Diana finished and you could hear her heels clicking at the floor as she walked away.

Charles rubbed his crotch against Spencer's and he groaned loudly. "I can't wait to fuck you when we get to America," he said. He removed himself from atop Spencer and made sure his clothes were wrinkle free.

"Two men can't have sex…" Spencer said softly.

Charles chuckled. "I'll show you that they can. I'll be the one to take your precious virginity after all." With that, he stalked off. When he opened the door, the maid stood there in shock at the display on the floor. She looked to Spencer who had gotten off the table slowly.

"I'm sorry, Helga. It was quite an accident. Entirely my fault," He said as he helped her clean up even when she told him he did not have to.

He wept silent tears as he picked up the broken china. The small, sharp cut he received from it was a mere dot to the pain and confusion he truly felt at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting dressed for the day, Spencer pulled on a white button down. He couldn't help but want to rip it off and stay inside. He couldn't take what he was getting from Charles anymore. He shivered as what happened the morning before replayed itself in his head.

'_Two men can't have sex…'_

Why did he say that? He probably only enticed Charles with his cluelessness, something he shouldn't be doing at the moment with his predicament.

Without a knock, Spencer's door swung wide open. Suspecting that it may have been Charles up to his dirty tricks again, Spencer turned around on high alert but relaxed a bit when he saw his mother, clad in her day clothing. She shut the door behind her and made her way to her son with a tie in hand. Spencer could feel the tension in the air but why was she acting like this? Was it because of Charles or was it because of Derek? He really didn't know.

"Stand up straight," Diana said and Reid complied. He allowed his mother to wrap the tie around his neck. The thought of her choking him flitted through his mind but he knew his mother better than that. He knew she wouldn't do something like that but that didn't stop his mind from replaying the possible scene over and over. It was the look in her eyes. She wasn't pleased.

"You shall not see that boy again," she told him, tightening the tie a bit too tight but not to the point that he'd be breathless.

Loosening his tie, Spencer glared at his mother. "I don't have to listen to you,"

Diana looked at Spencer. She wasn't shocked by his response but her anger did rise a little.

"Are you mad, Spencer Reid? This is the only chance we have of getting out of poverty! Out of the debt ridden name your father left us with! Do not ruin my chances with Charles!"

Spencer snapped. He felt it in him. The words came flowing out by themselves, no restraint, no second thoughts. And he didn't care.

"That's the problem! You're always thinking of yourself! What about my happiness?! I know father left us in millions of dollars in debt but marrying a man like Charles does more harm then good! Don't you realize he doesn't love you, mother? I can't believe you can be so blind to the obviousness of his true desires! He doesn't desire you! He doesn't want to help us because of our situation! He doesn't care if we were to die in a ditch, penniless and worthless. He's after some thing else but of course, you would not see it. You want to know why you wouldn't see it mother? It's because he's manipulating you because of your stupidity, obliviousness and weak heart! I'd tell you what he's really after but if I did, you'd probably hate me more instead of him!"

Diana stood there, shocked. Her son never ranted on unless it was some facts he read in a book or a poem he memorized in less than 10 seconds.

_SLAP!_

Spencer's face turned to the left with the force of his mother's slap. He gently touched his cheek and turned back to look at her with so much anger in his eyes, it was unimaginable.

"I wish you had died instead of father," and with that, he grabbed his coat and walked past his mother without a backwards glance but he did feel a tremendous amount of pain in his heart.

* * *

><p>"We shall start. Sing from verse 1 everyone,"<p>

It was the morning church that was held on the boat for the upper class only. Spencer hated it. He couldn't say he didn't really believe in a God but even if he did, he found these constant Sunday mornings being dedicated to the man upstairs a joke only because the same people who prayed and preached were the ones who committed the most sins.

He sang along as to not stand out.

Meanwhile. outside the divine service, Derek was arguing with the stewards.

"Please, I have to see Spencer Reid!"

"I'm sorry sir but this is for first class passengers only. If the color of your skin does not scream that you are not of first class, your rowdiness does make up for it," the man in front of the door that led the way to the church said. He looked up at the dark man because of the height difference.

Derek laughed and flashed a brilliant smile that would make anyone swoon for him. "No, I was here last night. You must remember me, old sport-"

"We first class passengers do not say "old sport" as frequently as you may think, Derek."

Derek and the stewards turned to look at the man behind them. It was no one else but Charles and his minion, Spicer.

Charles smirked at Derek as he walked pass him and continued on to the church. Derek watched from outside as he saw him make his way to where Spencer and his mother stood. He sat between Spencer and his mother. He noticed that there was tension between the two and could see the pain in Diana's eyes while Spencer's eyes, usually filled with different emotions, seemed lifeless. A robot.

He wishes he could push Diana away and wrap an arm around Spencer. He bet the bitch probably did something else to upset Spencer. When he left for the tea room the other day, he entered and saw Diana with a look of confusion on her face as she began asking him so many questions, he couldn't keep up. He heard her keep saying "Do you love me?" and he was very tempted to say no.

He wanted Spencer.

It was settled. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Spencer and he'd have him tonight.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Spicer. I was here last night. Tell them!" Derek tried again to get in to no avail. Spicer only rolled his eyes and sighed.<p>

"You are no longer permitted in the 1st class region, Mr. Morgan. You were only taken on that night from pity. If Spencer didn't save you that time, I'm not even sure you'd be here. I'd leave now if I were you," Spicer said. He offered a twenty dollar bill. Morgan shook his head.

"I don't want money-"

"Mr. Morgan, you are not permitted – "

"Please, I just need to speak to Spencer – "

"Men, please make sure that Mr. Morgan gets his way back to the third class if you will," Spicer said while handing the men the money.

"Yes, sir!"

He walked into the divine service without another word to Derek.

Derek gritted his teeth and shook off the stewards grip on his shoulder and walked away. He wasn't going to let Spencer slip from his fingers. Not yet.

Spencer didn't notice Derek's leave. He continued to sing along with the rest of the crew.

"O' hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. Here we go! We're getting closer to the moment we've all wanted to see.**

**Title: Criminal Minds: Titanic**

**Rating: T (M sometimes)**

**Pairing(s): Morgan x Reid**

* * *

><p>"Give me a boost, Hotch."<p>

Hotch sighed.

"Derek, he's closed the door on you. Just give it up already," Hotch says although he gets closer to the balcony that lead up to the first class area.

Derek growls. "No he hasn't. They did!"

Hotch was taken aback but smiled anyway as he assumed the position to help Morgan. He crouches and puts his hands together.

"Ready? Go!"

Morgan backs up and runs. He gets boosted up by Hotch and just barely reaches the balcony. He holds on and looks like he's about to fall back.

"Derek!" Prentiss said worried. She was ready to catch him despite the chances of her being able to we're slim.

Morgan swings a bit and gets his other hand on the balcony and pulls himself up with no problem. He then runs off without bidding goodbye to Prentiss or Hotch but they know if he wasn't in a hurry, he would.

"He's out of his mind. He's not thinking," Hotch said, shaking his head.

Prentiss smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love does that to you," she whispered and kissed him softly.

Hotch smiled but then frowns. "Yes but I feel like he's making a grave mistake..."

* * *

><p>Morgan looks around, trying to hide his face. He spots a man playing with his child. With the distraction, he's sure he can grab the coat and hat hanging from the deck chair nearby.<p>

He quickly swipes it and walks away, placing the hat on his head and the slips into the coat. From a distance, he could be mistaken for a gentleman.

* * *

><p>"There's another ice warning, sir. From the ship Baltic."<p>

The captain looked at Bride and took the message. "Thank you."

He puts it away nonchalantly and turns back to Reid, his mother, Charles and a couple of other 1st class people who were being led by Andrews. They were watching him and he chuckles.

"It's nothing. It's quite normal during this time of the year. I've just ordered the last boiler to be used so we're moving faster," Smith said.

Andrews scowls slightly and motions the group to continue following him. Reid of course, had something to say.

"Is it really logical to speed up the ship in such weather conditions? Sounds a bit absurd if you ask me..."

Everyone stared wide eyed at him for a while but Charles wasn't taking any of it. He was tired of Spencer's rudeness.

"And no one asked you," Charles sternly said.

Spencer castes his glance to his feet and mumbled an apology before going to stand next to his mother.

Smith nodded before speaking. "Don't worry, son. I'm an experienced Captain."

"We entrust our lives to you," Diana said, bowing a bit before they walked off.

Little did she know that the officers didn't have sight on their side as they themselves could not find their binoculars.

As they passed by the lifeboats, Spencer squirmed and couldn't help but speak up. He knew Charles would be angry if he were to say another word but he couldn't help it. It had been bugging him since the first day on the ship.

"Mr. Andrews, excuse me for any offense you may take from this but I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned...it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

Andrews looked surprised and chuckled. "Nothing passes you, does it Spencer?"

Spencer looked down with a slight blush and Charles and Diana laughed.

"It will only take about half of what's on here. I wanted more lifeboats but it was voted against as it would make the ship look crowded," Andrew explained.

Charles gives one of the life boats a few smacks before laughing again. "Waste of space as it is, on the unsinkable ship no less!"

"Do not fret, young Spencer. This ship I have made is the only lifeboat you'll ever need."

Spencer nodded and continued walking. He still had major doubts and began fearing for his life and the other lives on the boat. He didn't want to jinx it but with the weather conditions and lack of resources, it seemed more likely that if the boat were to be in any trouble, not many would live...

_Derek..._

While passing the 7th life boat, a man comes up behind the group and taps Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turns and gasps lightly as he is taken by the arm and they both make their way into a room that Derek had opened.

After closing the door behind him, Derek turns and takes off the hat.

Spencer shakes his head and attempts to leave. "Derek, I cannot see you again," he says but is stopped by the grip on his shoulders. He looks up into the handsome face contorted in confusion and sadness.

"Look, Spencer. You're no picnic...I think you're spoiled and sometimes a little too smart for your own good but -"

"Please Derek, I can't hear this -"

"No! Please let me finish." Derek stared at Spencer and once he new he'd remain quiet, he continued.

"Spencer, I've never felt like this before. I just cannot let you go now. I'm involved with you. Our destinies are already tied. From the moment I met you, I knew that we'd be tied together forever...and to be honest, I want to be tied with you forever. You jump, I jump, remember?"

Spencer looked at into those chocolate colored eyes. He felt a few tears leave his own as he reached his hand up to caress the soft skin of Derek's cheek.

"You're making this harder for the both of us, Derek,"Spencer said sadly. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't, Spencer. A mother who doesn't care about you but her own needs, a father who has true intentions..it's only a matter of time before you crack and when you do, you'll be vulnerable to anyone and everyone. I don't want to see the fire in your eyes go out," Derek said as he also stroke Spencer's cheek. His thumb wiped the tears that sparkled on those rosy pink cheeks. His thumb came dangerously close to the beautiful, light pink lips. He couldn't help but want to kiss Spencer. If this was the last time he'd see him, he wanted to take him. Not out of lust but out of love.

"You're not my knight and shining armor, Derek. Your duty isn't to save me," Spencer said, leaning into the warm hand.

Derek frowned. "You're right. Only you can save yourself but maybe I can lead you there."

Spencer kissed Derek's thumb lightly before pulling away and wiping away the rest of his tears.

"I must go, Derek. Who knows what Charles will do when he find me gone."

And with that, Spencer opened the door and without looking back, he closed it. He felt like he was closing the door to his freedom.

This was his way out and he was giving it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Criminal Minds or Titanic.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Spencer sits with his mother and enjoys the tea he's sipping on. The conversation between his mother and her friends continued to take place despite his presence. He decided to let all the information sink in and just be an observer. His mother had invited him to come with her as she saw he wasn't looking very happy. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone but when Charles was passing by, he immediately got up and went his mother. He did not want to be in the same room as that monster even if meant going along with the person responsible for everything going wrong at that moment.<p>

"And the bridesmaids! Of course I have already ordered the wonderful dresses and the champagne we'll dine to will be divine!" Diana mused. She laughed along with her friends as they discussed her wedding plans when they got to America.

Spencer couldn't help but roll his eyes but no one noticed. He turned and saw a little girl sitting with her mother and watched as she tried to please everyone around her, listening to her mother as she ordered her to sit up, eat this way, don't hold the fork like that, use your napkin, and behave like a woman…

Spencer couldn't help but pity that young girl. She looked so determined but for what? A life filled with emptiness? The only thing that would matter would be who's the richest.

"And then Charles, Spencer, and I are going to live in this nice two story mansion in New York. The highlight of our lives!" Diana continued.

Spencer turned and looked at how she smiled, how she looked genuinely looked happy.

Wrong. Everything was so wrong.

He shot up and caused the other women in the table to be on alert. "What's wrong?" Diana asked her son as he walked over to the table with the mother and her young daughter.

"Chelsea! You do not use that fork! How many times do I have to teach you?" The mother complained.

"Leave her alone," Spencer said calmly. He turned and looked at the young girl, ignoring the mother's glare.

"You do what you want to do. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said and smiled at her.

"Spencer, come sit back down-"

Spencer turned to look at his mother and shook his head. "I made a mistake. Sorry, mother." With that, Spencer left the dining area. The whole room stared in the direction that he went.

The little girl smiled a small smile before quickly returning to her straight face as she pretended to listen to her mother chastising her.

* * *

><p>In the dusk of light, Derek Morgan stood at the apex of the bow railing, staring into the sunset. His thoughts weren't anywhere else but on Spencer. Maybe he had pushed too far? Maybe he didn't push enough? He wondered if Spencer was alright. He left abruptly and not seeing him for more than 4 hours now was driving him nuts.<p>

"Derek?"

Derek swiftly turned and stared at Spencer in shock.

"I changed my mind," Spencer smiled.

Derek smiled back and took in Spencer's slightly disheveled appearance. His hair was attractively blown in different directions, his cheeks were slightly pink, possibly from the chilly winds and his eyes held a definite sparkle that took Derek's breath away.

"I can see that," Derek smirked, coming in close proximity of Spencer. It felt as if there was barely a breath of air that separated them.

"Um, Prentiss said you might be here –"

"Shh, come here," Derek said. He places his hands on Spencer's waist as he pulls him a little closer, as if he was about to kiss him. Spencer held his breath. He actually wanted this.

"Close your eyes."

In anticipation, Spencer does as he's told. He begins leaning in, thinking this was the real deal until he is turned to face the way the ship was heading. He feels Derek take his arms, having them outstretched like wings.

"Derek Morgan, what are you having me to do?" Spencer laughs. Derek shushes him and kisses the back of his neck.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered. Spencer did as he was told and was taken aback at the sight of the wide ocean being the only thing in his line of vision.

It was as if he was actually flying…

_Freedom…like a bird…_

He could feel the air on his face, hear the hiss and the rolling of the water underneath them. It felt unreal.

"We're…flying!" Spencer said. He leaned forward a bit but Derek had a steady grip on him.

"Just let yourself feel," Derek said. Spencer relaxed himself, gently pressing himself against Derek who pushed forward slightly himself.

Letting go of Spencer's waist, Derek raises his arms to meet Spencer's, slowly intertwining their fingers together. Derek tips his face forward, letting Spencer's scent wash over him, captivating him.

Spencer smiled and turned his head to face Derek's. He lets his arms fall down slowly to his side. His lips were slightly opened, looking down at Derek's. He could feel the sexual tension between them both and how badly Derek wanted to claim his lips for himself. He leaned in a bit more until their lips touched, meshing together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

The feeling was mind blowing. Spencer's lips were soft and smooth, sending electric shocks throughout Derek's body. He was surprised by Spencer's action, thinking he'd be more reserved in what he wanted and how he would act on it.

Derek holds Spencer's waist tightly and continues kissing him. The excitement coursed through his body. He never felt this way with anyone before and he'd be lying if he didn't want more. The feeling of Spencer's ass on his crotch area was too much but even so, the amount of love poured into that kiss was even better.

In the crow's nest of the ship, in sight of Derek and Spencer's romantic moment, two mates stood there, watching the two.

"Isn't that two men?" One asked.

The other shrugged. "At least they have something that'll last more than most. Wish I had those damn binoculars."

The other laughed as they continued staring at the two down below.


End file.
